Cut Content
by BlazingBlazy
Summary: Hi! Welcome to Cut Content! This is just stuff that didn't make it into my stories. I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 (Seven Day Spoil)

**Hi! Welcome to Cut Content!  
As the name implies, this is just stuff that didn't make it into my stories...**

 **Whether it was deemed inappropriate, I didn't like the script, if it was just boring, or if I didn't like the direction it took the story, here's where you can find it!**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

All Unused Scripts from Seven Day Spoil

 **(Chapter 3)**

But eventually...

Silver got a text on his phone.

"I need help...I hate to admit it, but I do...I'm in need of comfort, Kid. Could you come over for a bit?

-Shadow"

Silver looked over at Blaze.

He then looked back at his phone.

"Hey...Blaze?" Silver asked as he once again turned to Blaze.

"Shadow...He needs me and..." Silver paused. He couldn't believe he was doing this! He was TRYING to get Blaze to love him, not to hate him. But, he decided, that Blaze was happy enough, but Shadow was miserable. He knew that he had to leave. "I'm sorry...I just..." Silver started, but was then interrupted. "Silver, It's OK. Go to Shadow. He needs you. Sonic told me what happened. Rouge has become very sick, and she's in the hospital. "I hate to leave you hanging like this and-" Silver was once again interrupted. "Silver, I can assure you that you are doing the right thing. I admire you for deciding to do this, Silver." Blaze said as she hugged him. "Good luck." Blaze said, flashing a confident smile. "Heh...Bye Blaze..." Silver said as his face turned red. "By the way..." Silver said as he stopped walking. He took a one-hundred dollar bill out of his wallet, and teleported it over to her. "Um...Silver?" Blaze said. "Why?" was all she could say.

"Because, Blaze...Just do...something with it." Silver said as he flew out.

"OK..." Was all Blaze could say.

Shadow felt miserable. He knew shouldn't have opened back up.

Next thing he knew, she would die from this sickness, and he would be alone again. Shadow lied down on his bed in a dark room, with the only light being a static TV screen, because of a storm. How fitting.

The door then opened.

Shadow was worried, but didn't care. "Who turned out the lights?" Silver asked as he came in.

"Power failure." Shadow answered quietly. His memory flashed back to the death of his dear friend, Maria.

Silver came over to the bed Shadow was laying on, and sat on the edge of it. The two sat there quietly for almost ten minutes, then Silver decided to break the silence. "So I heard about what happened..." Silver said, hoping to make conversation. "Yeah...They won't even let ME visit her..." Shadow said, feeling heartbroken and angry. "The Ultimate Life-form...

One who can't get sick...

Can't see his sick girlfriend..."

Shadow answered, falling deeper into despair as every second passed.

"Well, to be fair, Shadow. If the germ were to get on you, and you transferred it to someone else..." Silver started, but he then figured that he should stop.

"I just don't know what to do...

WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?" Shadow asked, now feeling more miserable and alone than ever.

"Shadow...I don't know...But what I do know is that in the meantime, there are people who need help. You aren't the only one who goes through this." Silver answered, trying to help his friend. Shadow simply nodded.

"Come on, Shadow. You should come to my place...My house is outside of town, so it won't be affected." Silver answered. Shadow once again nodded. Silver grabbed Shadow's wrist. "Chaos...CONTROL!"

 **(Chapter 6)**

Silver didn't mean for it to be a date, but it was. He just wanted to treat her to a nice dinner...But it WAS still a date. Silver didn't bother to dress up, since in his mind, it wasn't a date. She walked to the restaurant wearing a purple dress with red ruffles and was wearing purple high-heels. Rouge had chosen what she should wear, since Rouge had good taste in clothes. Well, most of the time. Silver just came in normal attire, which really shocked Blaze. "Um...Hello, Blaze." Silver said nervously as the two walked in.

They sat down at a table.

"So, I need to thank you..." Blaze said shyly. "Sure. Anything for such a great friend!" Silver said loudly. Everyone in the restaurant just stared. "Heh...Sorry!" He proceeded to shout louder. Blaze elbowed him. "Oh...Sorry." He said. This time, quietly.


	2. Chapter 2 (Sonamy Legacy 1)

**Even though I'm on hiatus, I will still upload cut content...I don't know if I will upload all five parts of Sonamy Legacy, so for now, I hope you enjoy this!**

Deleted Story: Sonamy Legacy

Sonamy Legacy

Chapter 1:

"Love Like a Burning Fire!"

"S-O-N-I-C GO!

S-O-N-I-C GO!"

The Japanese man on TV sang.

Sonic stood up and sang along.

"GO, GO, GO, GO, LET'S GO!" Sonic said at the same time as Hironobu Kageyama, the lead singer of "Sonic Drive", Sonic X's Japanese theme.

Sonic and the man both yelled in unison.

"Sonic! Are you watching anime again?" Sonic heard. He turned to see his best friend, Tails, looking right at him. "Come on! You know there's swearing in that stuff!" Tails said as he walked over to the couch. Sonic quickly sped in front of him, and snagged the remote.

"But there isn't any swearing in the theme song!" Sonic said as he wagged his finger.

Tails gave him a dead-panned look.

He looked and saw the title card come up.

"Episode 52: Memories of the Wind."

"Ooh! It's my favorite episode!" Sonic said as he sat down.

"Isn't this a sonamy episode?" Tails asked, still staring at the remote. "I thought that you didn't even love Amy!" Tails added.

"I don't." Sonic answered.

"I actually just like Amy's temper-tantrum and the Knuxouge mid-episode." Sonic said while the episode went on.

Tails walked over to a crate, and flew on top of it. Since they were so small, and a regular house was so large, they had to stand on a crate just to see out the window! Oh well... "Whoa! Sonic, come here!" Tails said as he gestured for his best-friend to come over.

"Ah, all right, all right..." Sonic said as he got up off the couch. He jumped up on the crate, and looked out the window. "Dang..." Sonic said, hearing the snow outside from inside.

"Listen to that wind howl! Wow!" Tails said, almost excited. Sonic didn't understand why the weather was so interesting to Tails. He always assumed it was "Nerdy stuff" and moved on. "I feel bad for anyone who is to be stuck out there!" Tails said as he laughed. "Especially if it was, like, Waluigi. Tails said, remembering when he went with Sonic to the Olympics.

"Wait a minute..." Sonic said as he squinted. "Oh no..." Sonic said quietly. He quickly dashed over to the door.

"Is something wrong?" Tails asked.

"Yes! Very wrong!" Sonic said as he grabbed a scarf and put it on.

"What's wrong?" Tails asked, now worried.

"There IS someone out there!" Sonic said as he grabbed a jacket.

"So what are you going to do?" Tails asked, already knowing what Sonic was thinking.

"I gotta help 'em!" Sonic said as he ran outside. "That's a dumb idea!" Tails called. Sonic was already gone.

Sonic ran as fast as he could, and eventually caught up to the one who had fallen victim to the blizzard.

Amy Rose.

"Oh no..." Sonic said as he picked her up in his arms. She had just collapsed onto the ground. Sonic wrapped the jacket around her. "I got'cha!" Sonic said as he rushed back inside.

"So who was it? Anyone we know?" Tails asked as Sonic came back in. He had lied Amy down on the couch. "Wait...Amy? Why are you helping HER?" Tails asked, quickly becoming angered.

"Because, she's our FRIEND Tails!" Sonic said, more stressed than normal.

"Well, YOU can take care of her...I'm not dealing with her brattiness." Tails said as he walked into a warp that sent him to Angel Island.

"It still surprises me that he would want to deal with Knuckles's stupidity over Amy's every-once-in-a-while temper-tantrums." Sonic said as he walked into the kitchen.

A few minutes later, Sonic had heated up some Ramen soup for Amy to help her warm up.

Unfortunately, he tripped, sending the bowl of soup flying. "NOOOO!" Sonic yelled. Too late! Now, the soup had spilled all over her. "Ugh..." Amy said as she started to open her eyes. Sonic quickly hid behind the wall. "Oh, I'm gonna get a piko hammer to the face pretty soon!" Sonic said in his mind.

"Mmm..." He heard Amy say. "Ramen..."

Sonic peeked his head out, and saw Amy licking the Ramen off her face. "Mmm...Chicken flavor..." Amy said as she still tried to lick the Ramen off her face.

"Wait...Who's here?" Amy said as she sat up.

"Umm...Hi..." Sonic said as he slowly came out from behind the kitchen wall. "How are you today? Heh..." Sonic said as a sweat-ball dropped from his fore-head.

"Sonic? You..." Amy stopped.

"What were ya doing out there? That's really dangerous...Especially for someone as small as you, Amy!" Sonic said, becoming increasingly worried.

Amy sighed. "I'll tell you later...I need to take a shower..." Amy said as she went into Sonic's room.

"Heh...Good thing I accidentally left me Olympic clothes here...Pretty convenient..." Amy thought to herself. Amy left Sonic's room, and went to go take a shower.

"Well, looks like I have a mess to clean up..." Sonic said as he got to work on cleaning the couch.

A few minutes later, Sonic had finished cleaning up the couch, and Amy was done taking her shower and getting dressed.

She came out of the bathroom. Amy lied down on the couch as Sonic was heating up another cup of Ramen soup. "Hey Amy?" Sonic asked. "Yeah?" Amy asked.

"So...Why were ya out there anyway?" Sonic asked.

Amy's eyes filled up with tears. "Oh no..." Sonic said in his mind.

"I..." Amy could barely talk. "Well..." Amy said as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "Do you remember Eggman's attack on Central City last night...?" Amy asked as tears started falling from her eyes.

"Yeah..." Sonic answered. "I-I was attacked..." Amy answered. "My apartment was left in ruins..." Amy said as she continued crying. "I've lost everything..." Amy said as she buried her face under the covers. Sonic stood there for a moment.

"Hmm..." He thought to himself.

"I want to help her, but she's probably just gonna be jumpin' all over me. Hugging me, and smooching me...Ugh...But...I have to help her...I can't stand to see her like this." Sonic said as he kept hearing her crying under the blanket. He sighed.

"Amy..." Sonic said as he approached her.

"Yeah..?" Amy said as she took the blanket off her head. Sonic sighed again.

"May as well let her know how you feel while you're at it..." Sonic thought.

"How would you like to stay with me until we can get you another place to stay?" Sonic asked.

Amy started tearing up again.

"You...Would do this...For me?" Amy asked as she was wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Of course, Amy...You're my friend, and I think that you deserve the best..." Sonic answered.

"Oh my gosh...Thank you..." Amy answered. "Hmm...Weird...She isn't trying to hug me or anything." Sonic thought. "Well, C'mon Sonic...Tell her..." He said in his mind.

"Oh, Amy?" Sonic asked. "What?" She answered.

"No turning back now." Sonic thought.

"Amy...This has been on my heart for a while now, and I thought you should know..." Sonic said as he started sweating. "I...Uh..." Sonic said as he felt his heart pounding. "Amy I...Love you..." Sonic said, not knowing how to be "romantic". Amy had the largest smile he had seen from anyone. Ever.

"Sonic...I..." Amy said as she started crying again. "I LOVE YOU TOO!" She shouted.

"Well...Anyway..." Sonic said, trying to change the subject. He grabbed the remote, and handed it to Amy. "Go ahead and watch whatever you want." Sonic said as he walked over to the microwave.

He grabbed the Ramen soup out of it. "Darn it." He said as he walked over to Amy with it.

"Here...Have some...Um...Luke-warm soup." Sonic said as he gave it to her.

"Eh...It's still good!" Amy said with a smile. Amy turned on the TV, and flipped through the channels, until she got to Cartoon Network. "Oh no..." Sonic said in his mind.

"Oh look, Sonic Boom!" Amy said happily.

Fitting, seeing as it was episode three: "Translate This!", which was a sonamy episode.

"Oh boy..." Sonic thought to himself, only feeling more embarrassed.

"All right, Amy! It's bed time!" Sonic said as he came out of his room. "Anyway, do you want to sleep in my room?" Sonic asked.

"Oh...Sure..." Amy answered. "Where will you sleep though?" Amy asked as she got up.

"Eh...Just out here on the couch!" Sonic answered as he grabbed the remote and turned off the TV.

"Oh...OK...Good night, Sonic..." Amy said as she started walking into his room.

"Good night, Ames." Sonic said.

"Ames?" Amy asked.

"Come on! Can't a guy try to come up with a cute name for his girlfriend?" Sonic asked. Amy giggled.

"Oh, yeah of course!" She answered as she walked into Sonic's room.

Sonic shut off all the lights and lied down.

"Score..." He said to himself as he fell asleep.


End file.
